


Wolf Magic

by latinkilledtheromans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinkilledtheromans/pseuds/latinkilledtheromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek a CD of songs about wolves. The betas enjoy it more than Derek does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Magic

Stiles was running out of shirts. Ever since Scott had been bitten, he had been getting all of his clothes destroyed: either ripped and slashed with claws, covered in mud and dirt from all their time in the preserve, or soaked through with blood. He had given up on getting them all cleaned, and started just throwing them out. His dad asked less questions that way.

Problem was, now he had no shirts.

So Stiles went to the thrift store to pick up some new ones. No sense in spending a lot of money on clothes that probably wouldn’t last longer than a month or so at most, anyway.  
While he was there, the CD rack caught his eye, and he put his basket down and started rifling through the surprisingly large number of Christmas CDs and soundtracks from 90s movies.

That’s when he saw it. The best CD he had ever seen in his life. Wolf Magic by Nature’s Harmony.

He checked the track listings. They sounded ridiculous. And suddenly he really wanted to see Derek’s face when he heard it.

Whatever, he told himself. It was only a dollar. He’d risked his life for less before. Stiles threw it in his basket and headed to the register.

The problem was, Stiles didn’t want to just give Derek the CD. If he did that, the CD was sure to end up broken or in a dumpster somewhere. No. He had to make sure the sourwolf actually listened to it.

Thankfully, Stiles didn’t have to wait too long. That weekend, they ended up doing a stake-out, and for some reason Stiles was teamed up with Derek.

"What are we even doing here?" Stiles whined. "Nothing’s going to happen." They had been sitting in the Camaro for almost two hours now, and he was bored.

"Shut up, Stiles."

"Can we at least get some food? Dude, there’s a gas station like right down the street. I mean, seriously. I’m hungry and I want Twizzlers."

"Twizzlers aren’t real food." He scowled, still staring out the window of the car as if he expected the witch that they were tracking to just pop out of the forest. Stiles didn’t expect that to happen anytime soon. Witches were basically people, right? Which means they were probably all asleep right now. Like everyone else in Beacon Hills.

"What’s wrong with Twizzlers? Dude, don’t tell me you don’t like Twizzlers. Or are you a Red Vines person? You are, aren’t you? Oh my god, I can’t believe it! You’re totally a Red Vines person, we can’t be friends anymore Derek, just take me home now I can’t be seen with you anymore."

Derek sighed heavily. “If I go buy you Twizzlers, will you shut up?”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Absolutely. Totally, I can do that.”

"Fine. Stay here and keep an eye out." 

"Can you give me your keys while you’re gone? I’m cold." Derek glared at him and Stiles continued. "Dude, would you rather leave me alone with your car keys for like five minutes or endure me when I’m sick? Your choice."

Derek left the keys.

As soon as he was out of sight, and hopefully out of hearing range, as well, Stiles dug out his backpack and pulled out the CD. He shoved it into the player and queued it up to the last track: “King of the Wilderness”. He hoped Derek would appreciate it.

When the werewolf came back, Stiles made sure the CD was back at the beginning of the track and turned off the car. He took the Twizzlers from Derek and started eating them as loudly as he possibly could. He never actually said anything, though, so Derek didn’t yell at him, so Stiles counted it as a win.

It was almost morning before Derek decided that the witches weren’t going to magically appear on this deserted stretch of back road. No shit, Stiles thought, falling asleep in the passenger seat. He pulled his seatbelt on as Derek started the car.

At first nothing happened.

Then the car filled with the sound of wolf howls. (Stiles had made sure the volume was up sufficiently.)

Derek didn’t move. He sat there with his hands on the wheel, the Camaro still in park, just listening to the wolves. “What.”

The music kicked in, mixing with the howls. “Something wrong, Derek?” Stiles asked innocently.

"What the hell is this, Stiles?"

"I bought you a CD!" He fished out the case and held it up, proudly showing off the wolf on the album art. "See?"

"What."

"Is that … was that even a question?"

Derek turned the radio off and drove away, ignoring Stiles completely.

It was only later, as Stiles was falling into bed, that he realized that the CD was still in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek forgot about the CD. That is, until his betas were in the car and Erica decided to lean forward from the back and turn on the radio. Then he remembered. Very quickly.

"Oh my god!" Erica shrieked. "What is this?"

Boyd reached down into his foot well and picked something up. “Wolf Magic,” he said. “A magical blend of music and the sounds of nature.”

Fucking Stiles had even left the goddamn case.

Erica ripped the case out of his hand, holding it so that she and Isaac could read the back. They giggled. “Are you, uh, getting in touch with your true nature here, Derek?”

"So majestic," Isaac said seriously, but he was clearly hiding a grin.

Derek growled. His hands were clenched so tightly on the steering wheel that he was surprised he hadn’t broken it. “Stiles,” he muttered.

"Oh," Erica said knowingly. Isaac and Boyd nodded, as if they understood. Which didn’t make sense, even Derek didn’t understand.

Derek reached over to turn the music off again, but Erica and Isaac started screaming at him from the back. Boyd just pushed his hand away. Derek growled again. He was the alpha. They shouldn’t be allowed to do this.

Erica pulled the case open and read the paper inside dramatically. The artist clearly really liked wolves. Like, maybe a bit too much. It was like wolf propaganda.

By the time they pulled up at the diner, they had gone through almost three of the songs. “You know,” Isaac said, “the music’s actually not that bad.”

Derek should have destroyed the CD when he had the chance.

For the rest of the week, Isaac would be studying in his room, and he’d be playing the CD. He said he liked the music, and that it helped him focus.

And it didn’t stop there. During training, Derek took off his shirt, and Erica complimented his “exquisite, sinewy musculature.” Derek stared at her with confusion approaching terror levels until she and Isaac cracked up, doubling over in laughter, and even Boyd was grinning. Erica howled jokingly, and he realized it was a quote from the CD info.

When he got into an argument with Scott, Isaac told him it was just Derek’s “determined vitality”.

Erica nodded solemnly. “So elegant,” she said, not bothering to clear it up for him.

The next week, Stiles turned up at the warehouse. “So, I found a spell,” he said. “It’s a protection spell and it should help you guys out since you seem to keep getting into trouble and everything so I figured we could try it out because if it works, hey you don’t like die tomorrow or something and if it doesn’t then you know, no harm no foul, right?”

Derek shrugged. “What is it?”

"Um, it’s these runes, I have to paint them on you. I made up the paint already. It had like some seriously nasty stuff in the paint but I put it all together already like I said so … yeah." He took a deep breath, and held up the bag he had brought with him. "Um, I have to paint it over your heart."

He pulled off his shirt, shooting his betas a warning glare. They ignored it.

"So majestic," Isaac said.

"Beautiful," Erica agreed.

They sat down on the floor, and Stiles pulled out a jar of foul-smelling black liquid and a brush. He opened a book to a picture of a complicated-looking rune and studied it for a minute.

"Oh my god," Erica said suddenly, crowding behind him. "Do you know what this is?"

"What?" Isaac asked.

“Wolf Magic,” Boyd said reverently.

Erica and Isaac gasped in tandem, turning to look at Derek with wide eyes. “Wolf Magic,” they repeated.

Derek growled.

Stiles froze. Slowly he lifted his head, giving Derek a questioning look. “So … you still have that CD I gave you?”

"Isaac."

Stiles nodded, dipping his brush in the gross magic paint and starting to dab it onto Derek’s chest. It felt weirdly warm and tingly. “You know,” he said, giving the paint a stir in the jar, “I also have a CD of llama songs.”

Erica ran forward so fast she almost knocked the jar out of his hands. “Dibs! I call dibs! Llama songs are mine!”

Stiles just laughed and finished painting the runes. “Don’t look so sad, sourwolf. I’ll find you another CD sometime.” He grinned.

Derek wasn’t entirely sure that was a good thing, but he knew better than to say so.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://latinkilledtheromans.tumblr.com
> 
> This fic is also on tumblr with pictures of the CD case and a link to one of the songs! http://latinkilledtheromans.tumblr.com/post/99780109078/wolf-magic


End file.
